


Pas de Quatre

by ncts00line



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 11:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncts00line/pseuds/ncts00line
Summary: just a day in the life of 4 dancers who love each other so much





	Pas de Quatre

The four of them were all squashed onto Renjun's double size bed, sharing a packet of Sensations chicken crisps (Renjun, Jaemin and Donghyuck all prefer the chilli ones, but Jeno doesn't like spicy things, so they make sacrifices for their baby). Jaemin was spooning Jeno, with Donghyuck lying next to them, with Renjun snuggled on to of his chest, scrolling through his phone while Jeno played with Renjun's hair.

Donghyuck picked another crisp out the packet and rammed it in his mouth, before saying, “The myth that dancers eat nothing is the most stupid thing ever. If there was no food, I really don't know how I would live.”

“One,” Renjun began, not taking his eyes off his phone, “Baby, don't speak with food in your mouth, and two, without food you'd die, idiot.”

“Well yeah, of course, Junnie, however food just really makes me a better person.” Renjun rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, hearing Jeno snigger at the interaction between the pair. Jaemin had started to doze off with his arms around Jeno, the latter turning his head to kiss the sleeping boy's nose, in hopes of waking him. “Nana, sweetheart, you have a tap lesson in like half an hour, wake up baby.” Jaemin snuggled into Jeno's shoulder and whined but stretched out, nearly falling off the bed. 

“Ahh, Junnie, Jeno nearly pushed me out the bed!” 

“No I didn't, Junnie he's lying!”

“Oh my god, you really do all act like toddlers sometimes, I signed up to be a boyfriend, not a mother.” 

“Renjun, we know you're also a drama student, no need to be so dramatic.”

Donghyuck got a smack on the head for that one, but a quick peck on the cheek in apology. Renjun did think they were all fools, but they were his fools.

Renjun rolled off the top of Donghyuck and walked around the side of bed Jaemin was on, grabbing his hand and pulling him up. Jaemin wrapped his arms around the shorter boy and whined again, but pressed a kiss onto Renjun's neck, before stretching again.

“I'll walk you to your lesson, baby,” Renjun said, still wrapped around Jaemin, “I need to talk to Mr. Peter about the Pas de Deux class tomorrow because Emily is performing in the display tomorrow and I don't know who my partner will be.”

Jaemin grabbed his dance bag he had dropped in the corner of Renjun’s room after crashing here, after all four of them finished ballet that morning. Renjun and Jaemin shared an apartment, with Donghyuck and Jeno sharing just across the hallway from them, but as Renjun had the biggest bed out of the four of them, they all always ended up in his room when they hung out together.

The pair were just about to leave, when Donghyuck complained, “So you're just gonna leave without giving us a kiss?” Jeno had now snuggled into Donghyuck's side, pouting at the thought of no kiss. Renjun sighed, as if Donghyuck was asking him to donate his kidney (not that Renjun would ever say no to him if he did) but walked over to the pair, dragging Jaemin by the hand, to kiss the two boys who were still in bed. Renjun kissed Donghyuck then Jeno, and Jaemin vice versa. 

“See you later, gays,” Jaemin said, before walking out the room, still hand in hands with Renjun. 

After the pair had left, Jeno looked up at the other boy and asked, “Have you rolled your muscles out? You'll be moaning later about how tight your calves are.” 

Donghyuck paused for a moment, before saying, “Eh, I'll do it before contemporary later.”

“You say that, but you know you won't. Do it now and I'll make you some cheesy pasta”

“Relationship with Renjun and Jaemin over, Jeno is my only boyfriend.” 

“Oh my god, I’m telling.” Jeno rolled away from Donghyuck and off the bed and attempted to run out the room, but before he made it out, his waist was grabbed by a protesting Donghyuck and was thrown back onto the bed, Donghyuck jumping on top of him. A mess of black hair fell into Jeno’s mouth, causing Jeno’s laughing turn into coughs. Donghyuck looks up at the spluttering boy, with a face full of innocence, and Jeno decides that 1pm on a Thursday afternoon is a perfect time to fall in love again. 

It was Jeno that made Donghyuck realize he wasn't straight. Jeno was laughing with his stupid eye smile, and Donghyuck just felt his heart go 'Oh No.'  
Donghyuck saw through Renjun’s tough demeanor and saw a caring, soft boy and yet again Donghyuck heart went 'Oh no.'  
Donghyuck saw Jaemin’s determination and his shared sense of humour, and Donghyuck heart couldn't take it anymore. The four had always been close, all joining the same dance school in their small town, Renjun and Donghyuck in the ballet class that took place before Jaemin and Jeno’s jazz class. The two jazz dancers decided to join the ballet class, and the rest is truly history. Suddenly they all found themselves auditioning for the same school, and suddenly, they all found themselves accepted into the same school. 

In between the audition and the acceptance letters arriving, Donghyuck confessed. He wasn't sure if the four of them would be accepted into the same school, and if he was to leave them, Donghyuck wanted them to know. Somehow, they all felt the same, and when the letters arrived, Donghyuck would be lying if he said he didn't tear up. 

Walking into a full-time dance school with not 1, not 2, but 3 boyfriends was better than anything Donghyuck had ever dreamed of, the sore muscles being worth it because of the hugs, the exhaustion worth it for the kisses, the injuries worth it because of a dream the 4 boys shared - to dance. 

“You good there, bub?” Donghyuck asked quietly.

“Just fine,” Jeno replied.

***

Renjun arrived back to his dorm to find Jeno in the tiny kitchen cooking what appeared to be pasta, and Donghyuck on the floor, rolling out his muscles. Renjuns eyes narrowed as he noticed the foam roller was purple, whereas Donghyuck’s was green.

“Hyuckie, if that’s my foam roller under your leg right now, I’m stealing your favourite jumper.”

Donghyuck paused for a moment, before saying “Cool,” and continuing to roll out his legs. Before he could roll back, Renjun had walked over and fell on top of Donghyuck, paying no attention to the whiny boy beneath him. 

“Jeno, help me!”

“Well maybe if you didn't do the same to me before, maybe I’d have some sympathy.” 

“Can’t believe Jaemin is my only boyfriend now.”

The offended noise that left Renjun’s mouth, made the two other boys giggle, Renjun now kneeling behind Donghyuck, his arms snaking around the youngers waist. They were all really touchy with each other, confusing people who didn't know about their relationship. Their favorite thing to do, especially after a 2 and a half hour ballet class, and just before their afternoon classes, was cuddling together and just talking about everything and nothing. They all know each other’s timetables, and all knew each other’s little habits and comforts, like Renjun preferred barre to centre, and Jeno loved jumping. Donghyuck was more of a turner and Jaemin loved partner work. They had known each other since they were around 5 years old, and with Jaemin just having turned 18, they knew that they were all soulmates. 

Jeno walked into the living room, with 3 bowls of cheesy pasta (with extra cheese for Donghyuck), and placed them on the small coffee table in the middle. Renjun began telling them how it didn't matter his partner wasn't here, they would do some strengthening and technique and then some partnering at the end, in which Renjun and a few others whose partners were not present could leave for. The three talked until Jaemin returned, who started talking about a new combination he was learning, dragging jeno to the free space behind the sofa and forcing him to learn it, eliciting giggles from the Renjun and Donghyuck. 

Soon, Renjun and Donghyuck had to leave for Contemporary, the pair smothering Jeno and Jaemin in kisses before leaving. The two boys decided to do some homework and study for the few theory based subjects they did, Jeno leaving after about 30 minutes to go to his jazz class.

Renjun and Donghyuck arrived home just before 5pm, Jeno arriving soon after, all coming home early due to the fact there were no shows or anything for them at the moment, only exams. On a normal day, they would of probably slept in the same apartment, but Jeno wanted a bath instead of a shower tonight, so Donghyuck and Jeno left Renjun and Jaemin (not before cuddling the lives out of each other) and parted for the night. 

***

Jaemin was the early bird out of the four, first getting himself ready for the 9.30am class, then waking up Renjun, and then walking across the way to Jeno and Donghyuck’s room to tell them to get up too. Renjun would make Donghyuck and Jaemin porridge, while Jeno (who always gets ready faster than Donghyuck and had walked over to the others dorm) would make Renjun and himself toast, with strawberry jam for Renjun and just butter for himself. 

They would walk over to U Block for their ballet class, sometimes running when Donghyuck took too long to get out of bed, but always making it to studio 27 in time for class. Warm up would include them playing tip while running in a circle (“Because acting your age is so last century,” in the words of Donghyuck). Barre would consist off them focussing on the teacher and the exercises, but sometimes catching each other's eye, and giggling over nothing. Renjun would always stand at the front of the right side of the barre, with Donghyuck behind him. Jeno would stand on the other side of the barre with Jaemin behind him. Renjun would move forward when it came to Grande Battements, scared Donghyuck’s long legs would hit him. Jaemin would soemtimes tickle Jeno’s foot in Arabesque, causing the elder to giggle and almost fall out of the balance. 

When the class moved into the centre, you would find the four having tiny competitions with each other - who can do the most pirouettes? Who can leap the highest? First person to fall out their fouettes gets a forehead flick! The winner got to call Renjun tiny until the next class, and if Renjun won, he won three forehead kisses. The class would end with at 12pm, all of them gathering and cuddling until Jaemin left for tap, then Renjun and Donghyuck going to contemporary, and finally Jeno leaving for jazz. Depending on the season, they would either go to rehearsals or performances, and depending on the day, they would go to dance theory, or nutrition. But whatever they did, they did it with the thought that one day, they will all dance on stage together.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading! as a ballet dancer and as a norenhyuckmin enthusiast, this is truly my peak and i am quite proud of this! for any none dancers, rolling out your muscles with a foam roller helps your muscles loosen and stops them from being tight and sore. a grande battement is a big kick, and an arabesque is a balance on one leg! sorry for any mistakes, i wrote this all in one sitting.
> 
> twt is @dreamiesintl


End file.
